


Cereal Weekends

by Rollingjules



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Ex-Spy, Ex-spy Keith, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parenthood, Surgeon Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingjules/pseuds/Rollingjules
Summary: Keith is getting out of the covert intelligence business after adopting a child. Shiro, his best friend of many years, took care of his daughter while Keith was on assignment. Now that Keith is mostly retired, he looks after her while he finalizes his business.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a week or two ago, and it kinda begged to be written! I hope you enjoy. <3

“I’ll be back soon, bun.”

Keith gave her a tight squeeze, holding her close to him in his arms and cradling the crown of her head. He kissed her forehead, softly stroking her hair; it was like a ritual. Leaving her was still getting harder. But that would have to be his motivation for leaving in the first place, because if he did his job right he wouldn’t have to leave her at all anymore.

“Are you full yet? Can you feel it in your toes?” he asked quietly, bouncing her against his hip.

She giggled, squirming. “Toes are full as it goes!”

“How about your knees?”

“Knees like trees!”

“Does your chest feel the best?”

Beaming, she puffed her chest out as well as a six-year-old could. “Always the best!”

He laughed softly, booping her nose with his own. “How ‘bout up top?”

She reached both arms way, way up, wiggled her fingers, and brought them down to pat her own head. “Top won’t stop!”

“Goooood.” Keith smiled, kissing her cheek before he had to put her down. “What does that mean?”

“Daddy loves honeybean!”

“Honeybean, honeybun, and you’re the only one.” One more hug for the road and he finally had to set her on her feet, gently bringing her to rest on the front steps where Shiro was waiting for her.

She bounded up the steps and waved back at her father. Even bounced up and down, beaming as she clutched her backpack straps standing next to Shiro on his front porch. He’d been watching the whole time, but he knew better than to interrupt by now. This was a ‘them’ thing.

“Go get the bad guys, daddy!”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh. She barely remembered anything from when they met, but ‘bad guys’ had really stuck with her.

It was one of those ‘bad guys’ that he was going after today. He’d all but completely retired, but he’d kept in contact with some of his friends from within the network. He wasn’t stupid, after all. Even if he _hadn’t_ come to consider some of them to be family, it would have been a critical mistake to cut himself off from the best intelligence network this side of the turn of the century. It had already paid off, but right now he was about to use new intel to chase down an old enemy.

He’d never liked leaving unanswered questions. Loose ends frayed faster than Keith’s nerves, and really he preferred to yank them close and take a lighter to them until they were securely melted and sure to never unravel. With Aida safely in Shiro’s care, he blew her a kiss goodbye like he always did and stepped into his everyday car.

He'd have to to settle this shit for good.

 

 

Shiro’s heart clenched in his chest every time he saw them, and yet it also made his heart soar. Keith loved Aida _so much_ , so much it made Shiro a little emotional sometimes, and watching them do their little goodbye rhyme got him feeling particularly sappy. He’d asked Keith about it once. His best friend had explained that when he had to take an assignment where he’d be gone an uncertain length of time, he and Aida had come up with a little reminder for her to feel sure that he’d come back for her. She had just started to get really into a rhyming phase. ‘I give her a hug and a kiss before I go so she feels my love, and she knows I’ll be back before it leaves her toes,’ he’d said. Rhyming was still a big thing for her more than a year later.

Jesus, when did Keith become such a good dad?

Probably with experience, Shiro thought to himself. He’d known Keith long enough to know that he’d also spent his _own_ childhood imagining what good parents would be like. For a tiny abandoned girl, probably orphaned by war from what Shiro knew, any parent would have been _more_ than enough. But Keith was visibly expending every effort to make sure Aida knew she was loved. He knew what  he’d never had growing up, and was busy doing his best to give it all to her.

“Are you hungry?” Shiro asked, smiling down at her as she reached up to take his hand.

“Mhm. Is it chicken nugget time?” she asked knowingly, looking up at him.

Shiro chuckled. “Haha, not this time, nugget. How ‘bout cheese and crackers, sound good?”

“Grapes too?”

“Well heck _yes_.”

As if he could say no to her anyway.

Through having to watch Aida, Shiro had discovered a workaround for his terrible skills in the kitchen. Cooking stymied him, he never seemed to get anything right unless a microwave was involved, and baking was a distant pipe dream. Realizing he could get by just fine with things he didn’t actually have to take a heat source to had been a divine revelation. So his fridge was stocked with blocks of cheese, fruits and vegetables, cold cuts and cereal. He’d never felt so powerful with a butter knife.

Aida pulled her crayons and a coloring book out of her backpack while Shiro fixed their snack. Her face was contorted in concentration, eyebrows scrunched together and lips drawn into a firm pout. “I like Batman, he reminds me of daddy. But there’s no Batman in this colrin book. _You_ remind me of Muscle Guy, Uncle Shiro.”

Shiro was unfamiliar.

“Muscle Guy? Show me!” He turned around from the counter so he could see.

Aida gestured with her crayon-gripping fist to the outline of The Hulk she had half-finished with pink shorts. She’d colored in a shirt for him, for modesty he supposed. Shiro was charmed. It was the first time a small child had looked at him, at his prosthetic arm, and not said ‘Iron Man.’

“Ohh, Muscle Guy! Yeah, I know him! He’s cool. He gets cranky with the bad guys and uses his muscles.”

“But Muscle Guy is super smart too, right? He knows lots of stuff! And when he’s not mad he does fun spearmints.”

“Spear- oh. Experiments! Haha, he sure does.” Shiro finished up with the cheese slices and laid them out on the crackers. He’d set a cluster of grapes in the center of the plate and arranged the cheese crackers around them in a circle; Aida was still young enough to be enchanted by simple presentation. Shiro was glad, because he knew eventually she’d be much harder to entertain.

 

 

On his way back to Shiro’s a few days later, Keith made sure to call in a lovely gift basket for Pidge as a thank-you for the tip. Pidge rarely bothered to shop for herself, let alone eat anything that hadn’t been dipped in twelve preservatives first, but she did eat what was on hand. A _Harry & David_ tiered gift tower with a huge box of pears and plenty of junk shit to munch on too, like the white chocolate pretzels and the caramel popcorn, meant that at least Pidge would get some fruit in her diet. Keith wasn’t above deceiving his friends into making better choices - he was in the business of deception after all.

Well, _had_ been. He was out now, cashing in on his nice private pension decades ahead of schedule… but it was worth it. He had a college fund to start investing for. School field trips to chaperone. Vacations to plan. Things he’d _never_ been able to do as a kid, and god damn if Aida wasn’t going to get to do all of them. And assuming Pidge made sure he stayed as untraceable as she promised, he also had a fuckton of gift baskets to order in his future.

After pulling into Shiro’s driveway, he took a moment just to breathe. It had been a _long_ weekend. He needed to make sure he could be a _dad_ , and not use his child as an emotional support sponge for the very things he was supposed to be protecting her from. Killing always instilled a particular disquietude in Keith, like a crawling unsettledness just beneath the skin. And while it did put his mind at ease to know Sendak would never have the chance to threaten his family, he knew he’d have to carry the weight of his actions for the rest of his life.

Due to her age, Aida hadn’t retained a lot from around the time Keith found her. Prior to that assignment he’d already been looking into retiring for a while. Civil unrest abroad and a general global climate of international distrust had been making his job difficult, leaving many assignments’ contacts without their usual circles of power and influence. He’d been sent out in the first place only as a courtesy on the Director’s part. It was just a glorified house call to make sure some of their camera-shy world banking informants were still breathing. The ‘unrelated local issue’ his milquetoast meet-and-greet had dismissed in passing had ended up right at their door, blowing a hole the size of a tour bus in the side of the hotel. It had all been downhill from there, really.

Weeks later, as a two-year-old stared wide-eyed up at him, tears still falling as she tugged at the weakening grip of her dying mother’s hand, Keith began planning his retirement.

He could ‘do’ fried and tired - any parent could be fried and tired after a long work trip. But he had to act like it was some kind of long business meeting, and not a goddamned assassination. After a few deep breaths and some of his own homebrew of “keep your shit together, Kogane” calming phrases, he felt ready to compartmentalize and turn on Dad Mode. He made sure Aida’s booster seat was snugly secured before heading up to the front door. Shiro had given him a set of keys ages ago, but he’d only gotten really accustomed to using them in the last year or so... He opened the front door to the sound of giddy giggling coming from the kitchen.

Uh oh.

What must they be up to this time…? Keith couldn’t even imagine; it was always an adventure with those two.

“Aw nugget, you’re making a mess! What’s your daddy gonna say?” Shiro was never good at scolding, he was definitely more of a nurturer. It was kind of sweet.

“That depends,” Keith replied as he walked in, sliding his bag off his shoulder and leaning against the doorway. “What kind of mess are we making?” He crossed his arms and leveled a mock-stern look at them.

Aida turned from Shiro across the table from her to smile at Keith, her mouth and cheeks absolutely sticky with chocolate syrup. _Oh good lord, Shiro, what the fuck did you let her do?_ Keith sighed, defeated, and went to sit next to his daughter. The source of the mess was obvious.

“...Really? We’re eating chocolate syrup on our frootloops now? Since when?”

“Uncle Shiro said yes!”

Keith was unmoved. “No, don’t ‘Uncle Shiro said yes’ me, you know better.”

Shiro, ratted out as usual, had the decency to look sheepish about it. “Haha… I guess she’s as persuasive as you are.” As far as Shiro was concerned, he had an unfair disadvantage: he now had _two_ Koganes he couldn’t say ‘no’ to. He was doomed from the start.

 

 

Keith cleaned Aida up in the downstairs bathroom while Shiro did their breakfast dishes. Keith had of course insisted that he wasn’t hungry, and Shiro of course insisted that he eat something at the table with them. With his daughter no longer a sticky, giggly mess, Keith let her play in the living room for a bit while he and Shiro talked.

“Thanks for taking care of her for me. She always asks about you, sometimes I think she wishes I _wouldn’t_ retire so she’d have an excuse to come over more.” Keith smiled wryly, looking through the kitchen doorway to where Aida sat on the floor playing space heroes with her dolls and race cars.

“You don’t even have to thank me, she’s great! I’m always happy to have her over, and you too y’know. You don’t have to wait until work trips happen to come see me. It’d be nice to actually see my best friend some.” Shiro smiled, but he tried to hide the wistfulness behind it. He’d have to hold his tongue if he didn’t want to get himself into trouble. Aida wasn’t the only one hoping for an excuse for the two of them to come over.

After they said their goodbyes and Aida was loaded up into the car (after many, many hugs for Shiro), Shiro gave Keith a hug of his own. “You two should stop by sometime. I mean it.” Part of him hoped Keith would see that for what it was, but Shiro was a grown man. He could deal with it. Keith was busy, he was a _father_ now, he didn’t have time for Shiro to bug him about romance.

“Don’t sound so depressed, we’re going across town not out of the country.” Keith squeezed him and clapped him on the back with a chuckle. “Text me when you have a day off this week, we’ll come over after summer camp is done for the day… assuming she doesn’t need a bath first..” He grimaced at the thought. “Anyway. I’ll get back to you on that. Take care Shiro, call me if you need anything.” He meant it, but he suspected Shiro wouldn’t actually take him up on the offer – he rarely did. He hadn’t in years.

Halfway down Shiro’s street, Aida was already settled in her booster seat looking out the window. Not sticky anymore but still persuasive, she faced forward to look at the back of Keith’s head in front of her in the driver’s seat.

“Daddy, you really like Uncle Shiro. I can tell.”

Jesus fuck, he’d kept it a secret from Shiro himself for _years_ and his own child had totally busted him. But he was in uncharted waters here; he stayed quiet to see where the hell this conversation was headed.

Aida was still looking at him. Keith made eye contact with her in the rearview mirror. Her expression was more knowing than any six-year-old really had the right to be, but she still had that ‘child who’s angling for something she wants’ quality to the look that always gave her away before she even asked for anything.

“Wouldn’t it be great if I had _two_ daddies?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith spots Aida and Shiro being cute; Shiro has a sweet moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to fam au!!!!!! This has been 3/4ths written for forever, but I'd been having trouble deciding what I wanted to do with it. I'm glad to give it to you now!! <3

Keith used his time alone in the car to think. He’d been doing a lot of thinking lately, if he was being honest with himself. Things were going well; he was on his way to a stable day job as a police consultant with a focus in, ha, “sensitivity training.” He imagined _that_ would’ve been a fun phone call for Allura. It didn’t take him by surprise that she’d throw him one last curveball – he’d all but signed up for it when he put her down as a reference – but leave it to the Director herself to suggest him for a role that, as far as she was concerned, was basically asset development. She hadn’t been at all shocked when Keith abruptly retired, so he had every reason to believe she was playing the long game by letting someone else spend the time and resources to supplement his skills. Undoubtedly, she expected he’d come back. Keith had to disagree: summer vacation didn’t last forever, and Aida was about to start first grade. He’d need to be in top condition to be a good dad. No emergency missions, no away assignments, no clandestine reconnaissance.

He let himself in, surprised to hear the house peacefully settled and silent. His instincts told him nothing was amiss, but that didn’t make it any less unusual. Keith set his bag down in the foyer. Normally the two of them would be snacking in the kitchen right about now…

To his surprise, Keith found them in the living room. Shiro was sprawled over the couch completely asleep, both arms slung over the back of it and his socks halfway rolled off his feet. Aida sat curled up against his chest, conked out and mouth fallen open, her snuggly blanket thrown over the two of them. There was an odd smell; like plastic but more pungent, acrid. As Keith stepped fully into the room Shiro shifted in his sleep and settled his elbow against the arm of the couch. His nails had been painted: three splotchy sloppy ones and two smooth applications in an alternating set.

Keith sighed.

He must’ve taken her shopping again, because she sure didn’t have any nail polish in her bag when Keith dropped her off that morning. Shiro had caved. He shook his head fondly, chuckling to himself. Shiro was a complete dork, and Aida had him wrapped around her little finger. With a thunderous exhale, Shiro started snoring as Keith walked past the couch. He half expected Aida to jolt awake, but she just sniffled in her sleep and settled down further in Shiro’s lap. As Keith sat down in the recliner next to them, a peculiar feeling came over him. Something uncurled and made itself at home in his heart, and he couldn’t help but think about it because _yeah, it **would** be nice to come home to this every day_.

For a time, the three of them sat in relative peace, the only disruption the explosive cadence of Shiro’s snoring. Every one of Keith’s unformed questions about phrases like “mowing the lawn” and “sawing a log” were answered, and he was also a little baffled as to how Aida was sleeping through this? It was the singularly most hilarious, yet also the sweetest, thing he’d seen in a long while – and he had a six-year-old daughter upping the ante on cute every day. Keith pulled his phone out of his pocket.

With practiced, professional stillness he twisted his body to fully face them, phone held up in one hand. He started recording as Aida slept, and Shiro snored, with his elbow braced on the arm of the recliner for a steady picture. A solid minute later, he had a fond memory to watch whenever he pleased. He took a few quick shots of Shiro’s nails too… strictly as evidence, of course. Whatever they’d done prior to turning Shiro’s living room into a nail salon must have taken a lot out of them, because both of them were still knocked out. Keith chuckled; what a pair they made.

It made him think about what Aida said in the car the other day. He did ‘really like’ Shiro. But their lives had been incompatible for so long, in no small part because Keith felt it was too dangerous to get attached while he was one of ALTEA’s top agents. The Agency for Logistical and Tactical Explorations and Acquisitions had a number of both rival networks and vicious enemies, and Shiro was safest off of everybody’s radar.

Looking back on it, he could have really used the companionship, not to mention the emotional support. His line of work lost just as many people to burnout as it did to accidents in the field.

But Keith had never taken a sabbatical, and he’d never been ‘decommissioned’ to take a more _mandatory_ break from assignments. He’d prided himself on his ability to push himself to stay focused, follow directives, and get results, but it came at a high cost. His civilian friendships had withered so much that even Shiro had assumed he’d just stopped talking to him. Being deliberately cagey about work didn’t help; it had probably given him the impression that Keith was being distant. It was a very isolating time. Keith couldn’t recall many specifics from back then, but that just told him there wasn’t much worth remembering – which was probably true, given how little he’d done outside of work. No time to find a new hobby when you’re spending half a year in deep cover.

It was good to have Shiro around now. Keith knew it was better for him, even if Aida spent more time with Shiro than he did. But he couldn’t work out whether or not it was worth pursuing _further_ , especially with only his feelings and the word of his own kid to go on. Was it even a good idea? Who’s to say he could rely on Shiro to be a fulltime dad, and not just hang out with Aida when she was feeling fun and agreeable? Would he get tired of parent-teacher meetings, homework, picky eating at the dinnertable? Would Shiro be patient with her if she broke something, would he snap at her when she asked a million questions just to irritate him? It was fun to play house, but Keith had a _responsibility_ to his daughter. He was a fucking _parent_ , he had to make difficult choices and be firm, it couldn’t be all snacktime and arts and crafts. Shiro was such a good, solid presence in Aida’s life, but Keith had been around long enough to see what Shiro was like when he lost his temper. Would he be able to handle it?

Ugh, thinking about it any longer was just going to stress him out. His phone buzzed at him, providing a welcome distraction.

 

_4:51 PM_

_hey nerd_

 

Only one person _that_ could be from. Keith swiped his phone unlocked and was greeted by an instant message from Pidge.

 

_ fearlessweeder _ _: hey nerd_

_ kittycrimson _ _: still not responding to that name. can i help you_

_ fearlessweeder _ _: how did the thing go today, any hiccups?_

_ kittycrimson _ _: nope, i’m officially a perfectly respectable civvie who worked with a private security company._

_ fearlessweeder _ _: eeeexcellent >:)_

 

_ fearlessweeder _ _: you owe me one times a billion btw, but whos counting_

_ fearlessweeder _ _: (me, im counting)_

_ kittycrimson _ _: if you wanted to see her all you had to do was ask..._

 

 

Keith was kind of fond of Pidge’s fascination with Aida. She claimed it was purely from an anthropological standpoint. “Observing the childrearing rituals and customs of a previously undocumented species of Keith,” but they both knew Aida was the one exception to Pidge’s ‘No Kids’ rule. He sent her the couch-napping video he’d taken a moment ago.

 

 

_ fearlessweeder _ _: eyes emoji tell me everything_

_ kittycrimson _ _: did you seriously just say ‘eyes emoji’_

_ fearlessweeder _ _: im serious, I need to know if i should put you down for a +1 at hunk and lance’s holiday party_

_ fearlessweeder _ _: well technically a +2 but you see what im saying_

_ kittycrimson _ _: that’s shiro dumbass_

_ fearlessweeder _ _: OHHHH SHIT KEITH’S FINALLY MAKING HIS MOVE, I KNEW YOU’D HAVE AN EASY TIME PICKING UP GUYS WITH THAT CUTE LITTLE BEAN FOR A WINGMAN_

_ kittycrimson _ _: …this conversation is over_

 

 

Keith set his phone down on his thigh, ignoring the reproachful way it vibrated at him with incoming messages. The idea was to _not_ stress out about Shiro.

 

With a beleaguered huff, Keith crossed his arms, threw one leg over a knee and settled down in the recliner. He was tired, and once Aida was down for a nap there was no waking her – not unless you wanted to meet the bear cub. He’d never been one to nap before, but naptime was now a crucial part of his day both as a single parent and a person. After extending the leg rest, Keith let the tension out of his muscles and didn’t even bother taking his shoes off before allowing himself to start drifting.

 

\--------

 

Shiro woke first, fingertips heavy with the foreign feeling of nail polish and the distinctly heavier weight of a small child resting on his torso. Little chicken nugget was still fast asleep, not quite snoring but not really purring, either. He smiled to himself, tucking her blanket in around her. He stretched a little, shifting her to put her higher up against his shoulder. Seeing a person out of the corner of his eye, he nearly jumped off the couch and absconded with someone else’s child until a split-second look revealed it was just Keith, snoozing in Shiro’s recliner.

Snoozing. _Keith_. Shiro had half a mind to assume he was still asleep, just dreaming. But he never had a sense of smell in his dreams, so the nail polish ruled that one out. He so rarely got to see Keith not pushing himself to the brink, just watching the rise and fall of his chest with his breathing was wonderful. In this room, with these two perfect people, Shiro felt like he had everything he’d ever wanted.

It was a shame it wasn’t really his to have.

He chided himself guiltily for pretending, sure that Keith would be angry with him if he ever found out he liked to pretend Keith was coming _home_ instead of picking up his kid. But it made him so _happy_ , to have something to do with his life, his feelings, that wasn’t just ‘work, sleep, eat, rinse and repeat.’ Shiro felt drained and worn down; work was rewarding, but patients weren’t family and the pile of unread medical journals and printed-out orthopedics research wasn’t what made this house feel like a home. It never felt like home - it was barely the place he crashed when his hours were long and his schedule full. Many times he’d bitterly thought about what purpose a house even served if there was no one to come home to, no one to live in it, and no one to celebrate paying down his mortgage with.

Shiro brought the palm of his hand to rest on the crown of Aida’s head, gently keeping her there while he watched Keith sleep. _This_ was what he wanted, he wanted this for himself. Not just a family, anybody could go out and find somebody to date if they were lonely. Shiro cared deeply for Aida and Keith, these two wonderful, incredible, _infuriating_ people and he didn’t want to just be a part of their lives, he wanted to _live_ it with them.

He sighed, annoyed at his inner tantrum. Whining about it wasn’t going to get him anywhere, and Keith was just his friend, and his friend has a daughter who calls him ‘Uncle.’ They deserved so much, and who was Shiro to assume they weren’t already happy? Why would they need him? It almost sounded insulting to put it like that, as if they were lacking something when they already had each other. Keith had gone out of his way just last month to find _any_ sort of upcoming father-daughter event to take her to. Their lives were rich and joyful, and Shiro just wanted it for himself.

Underneath his palm, Aida was waking up. She yawned loudly, completely comfortable in Shiro’s space – it was one of the things he adored about her, she always made herself at home wherever she went. She had that solid self-assuredness he saw in her father. Shiro chuckled, thinking about how much they managed to have in common. It was no wonder she was growing up bright and loud and independent, her greatest advocate and biggest fan had nurtured her from day one. Keith was someone anyone should want in their corner, and Aida has him for a _parent_. He had a feeling that as Aida grew, she’d no doubt become as stubborn and intense as Keith, but Shiro suspected that Keith would be the guidance she would need.

When Aida first met Shiro, she was scared of him. Looking back on it now, sometimes Shiro could hardly believe the little girl who wiped her boogers on him twice a week had cried on sight when he came into the room.

Shiro’s feelings hadn’t been hurt, but Keith had tried to be gentle anyway. She was barely two, he’d explained, and Shiro’s fighter-pilot bearing and built physique probably reminded her of the soldiers she’d seen. At Keith’s suggestion, Shiro went to get her a squeezy tube of apple juice out of Keith’s fridge. It had taken weeks of quiet, unobtrusive visits, but after the strategic use of snacks, stuffed animals, and an incident with a pigeon, Aida warmed up to him eventually.

Shiro realized Aida was pretending to still be asleep.

“You’re going stealth nugget on me? Sorry, can’t fool my naptime senses, this nap is _over_.” Grinning, Shiro began to playfully pull the blanket off of her feet when she practically gasped in wonderment.

“Uncle Shiro, _look_. Daddy’s sleeping!” She pointed to Keith, still dozing in the recliner.

He chuckled. “Yeah, he looks pretty tired. He had a long day today.”

“ _My_ naptime can be over, but is it okay if his naptime is still here?”

God, she was too sweet. He’d have to tell Keith about it later. “You bet. He looks peaceful, doesn’t he,” Shiro said with soft amusement.

Aida nodded, looking up at Shiro for a moment before her face brightened into a big smile. “Yeah. Isn’t my daddy the nicest and handsomest daddy ever?”

Unable to help himself, and caught completely off-guard, Shiro laughed nervously. He thought Keith was both of those things.

“Haha...! Yeah, nugget, he sure is.”

Aida wiggled out from under the blanket and slid off the couch, going over to her backpack where toys were spilling out onto the living room rug. She plopped down and began to carefully stand them up in a line in front of her.

“I think you’d be a good daddy too, Uncle Shiro.”

 

Shiro had known for years that Keith was good at reading him. He just didn’t have any way of knowing that talent was apparently telepathic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE WHEEDLING CONTINUES. SHE'S GOT THEM BOTH RIGHT WHERE SHE WANTS THEM, >:)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I have enough planned that i could do at least one more chapter... I might be persuaded to write it *eyes emoji*
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are really appreciated, I love hearing your thoughts! ;u;


End file.
